Should I confess
by FrozeMING
Summary: Chapter 7! Mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama membuatku buta untuk melihat yang lainnya. Segenap jiwaku sudah kupasrahkan untukmu, tak takut kau sakiti, kau hianati, tapi janganlah kau...meninggalkanku KYUMIN/YAOI/ABAL
1. Chapter 1

Hari ini (aku) merasa hampa saat melihat langit

(aku) masih mencoba membayangakan wajahmu

Bibirmu hingga pupil matamu

(Rasanya) menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan semua hari

Namaku Lee Sungmin, usiaku 22 tahun. Aku sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir, itu artinya aku dibesarkan tidak pada orang tuaku asli.

Aku tinggal bersama dengan sebuah keluarga kecil nan sederhana yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku cintai.

Aku sekarang kuliah di salah satu Universitas ternama di kota Seoul.

Eh, jangan kira aku ini orang kaya, kkkk~ aku hanya orang biasa yang bisa kuliah mengingat otakku yang bekerja di luar batas teman-temanku lainnya hehe... Aku mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah di Universitas unggulan.

Ah, sebaiknya aku tak menceritakan apa-apa lagi. Aku yakin kalian akan tahu siapa dan bagaimana aku jika kalian mengikuti cerita abal dan amatir dari author yang mengaku sebagai JOYer itu... Kkkk~ enJOY it^^

* * *

Should I confess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Ahjumma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Gender : Yaoi

WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!

* * *

"Lee Sungmin! Antarkan pesanan ini kemeja nomor 7! Cepat!" teriakan khas dari seorang wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan terdengar dengan jelas hingga memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Senyuman tulus terukir dari bibir namja mungil dengan kacamata tebal di wajah putihnya. Dengan segera ia meletakkan buku-bukunya dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Mana pesanannya Eomma?" tanyanya yang langsung di balas dengan tunjukan pada sebuah nampan besi yang sudah terisi lengkap oleh beberapa makanan dan minuman.

"Itu cepat antarkan"

Yang di suruh hanya menyunggingkan senyuman dan berlalu untuk mengantarkan senampan makanan itu.

Melihat sang sepasang pengunjung itu melemparkan senyum tanda kepuasan itu membuat Sungmin membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"SUNGMIIIN!"

"Ah ne Eomma!" sahutnya mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Dengan langkah cepat namja berambut hitam legam dengan poni manis menutupi dahi putihnya itu bergegas menemui sang Eomma.

"Chagi, tolong antarkan ini ne" ucapnya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Senyuman tulus terkembang di wajah polos Sungmin. Dengan sedikit menaikkan kacamatanya ia segera mengambil nampan tersebut dan mencari meja bertuliskan angka 13.

"Ah, ini dia pesanan anda. Cha silahkan menikmati~" ucapnya dengan manis. Layanan ramah Sungmin membuat seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh kekar atletis itu turut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Ah gomawo.. Ini pasti enak sekali" ucapnya dengan menatap penuh nafsu pada sekelompok makanan penggugah selera makan itu.

Mendengar pujian halus itu Sungmin tersenyum dan kembali menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ne, masakan Eomma sangat enak, tak salah kau masuk kantin disini kkkk~ selamat menikmati, aku pergi dulu. Jika masih ada keperluan, panggil saja aku ne"

"Chakkaman! Si-siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin" ucapnya dengan tersenyum, kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda.

Senyuman lebar menampilkan lesung pipit yang tercipta di pipi tirusnya membutnya semakin mempesona. Menyadari tingkah konyolnya ia pun kembali duduk di bangkunya dan menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa... Prince Cho sudah tibaaa..."

"Kyaaaa... Dia sangat tampan sekaliii!"

"Kulitnyaaaa aku tak kuat aaaaaahhh"

Suara teriakan fanatik menyambut kedatangan seorang namja berkulit putih pucat dengan postur tubuh jangkung dan sedang, tidak terlalu kurus tak juga terlalu gemuk.

Rambut coklat kehitaman itu tersingkap dibagian dahi menampilkan dahi putih yang sangat mempesona, belum lagi proporsi wajah dan segala bagian-bagiannya tak kuasa sang author mendiskripsikannya. Halaaah kalian pasti sudah tahu bagaimana sempurnanya wajah sosok tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun berumur 20 tahun, anak seorang pengusaha terkaya nomor 3 seKorea Selatan.

Anak Pemilik saham terbesar di kampus yang sekarang ia tempati. Menjadikan ia sangat terkenal bak artis yang disanjung-sanjung disana-sini.

Sosok dengan sifat dingin, misterius, serta cuek kebangetannya membuat siapa saja yang ingin menjadi temannya harus memikirkan kembali keputusannya sebelum benar-benar siap menjadi temannya.

Kecuali 2 orang sahabatnya.

Lee Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae, sahabatnya dari waktu dia masih menggunakan jempolnya sebagai dot, dan saat ia masih menjadikan sang Eomma sebagai tempat berlindungnya.

.

.

Sosok tersebut tengah berjalan santai penuh pesona dengan 2 namja lain disamping kanan dan samping kirinya.

Yang berada disamping kanan Lee Hyukjae namja berusia 21 tahun itu terlihat sangat tampah dengan rambut hitam jabriknya. Senyuman gummy-nya membuat yeoja manapun siap menyajikan tubuhnya untuk laki-laki tampan nan nakal seperti Lee Hyukjae atau lebih sering di panggil Eunhyuk.

Dan disebelah kirinya seorang namja tampan dengan rambut coklat yang tertata rapi

Serta senyuman manis lebar yang sedari tadi ia pajang sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati untuk menarik perhatian para wanita penggilanya.

Sebut saja ia playboy berwajah kalem. -_-

.

.

.

Sementara koridor yang tengan ricuh dengan datangnya 'Pangeran' yang dielu-elukan itu, lain lagi dengan keadaan Kantin sekolah.

Kantin dimana Sungmin berada, keadaan jauuuh lebih sepi dari waktu lalu, hanya menyisakan 2 butir(?) orang yang masih setia dengan makanannya tanpa rasa tertarik untuk melihat sang 'Pangeran'

'Pangeranku sudah datang, ah jika saja aku bisa melihatnya pagi ini' batin seseorang yang sedang terpekur menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok putih dengan wajah tertekuk.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa makanan itu menatap penuh tanya kearah putra Sulungnya.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya-nya setelah membereskan piring-piring kotor dari masing-masing meja di kantin.

Sungmin yang merasa dirinya terpanggil mulai membenahi posisi berdirinya agar lebih tegak dan memamerkn senyuman khasnya kepada yeoja bermata hitam itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eomma, oh iya eomma butuh bantuanku?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

Sang Eomma tersenyum mendapati sikap rajin sang Anak.

"Aniyo, semua sudah beres. Cha! Masuklah sebentar lagi kau ada kelas kan?" ucapnya dengan mengusap wajah manis putranya.

"Aish mianhe Eomma, tadi Sungmin tidak membantu Eomma malah melamun, huh" bibir mungil itu terpout sempurna mengingat kebodohannya membiarkan sang Eomma bekerja sendiri tanpa bantuannya.

Tanpa menyadari seseorang lain menatapnya geli. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah banyak membantu Eomma hari ini. Kau pasti lelah"

Ucapan penuh sesal itu membuat Sungmin menangkap tangan sang Eomma dan menatapnya lembut.

"Ani, Sungmin tidak lelah jika itu bersama orang yang sungmin sayangi" ucapnya dengan lembut.

Sang yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum haru dan segera mengecup kedua pipi putranya.

"Baiklah, kau harus masuk kekelasmu. Nanti kau terlambat"

"Ne eomma"

'Ya tuhan berilah anakku kebahagiaan yang abadi, agar dia bisa selalu tersenyum manis seperti itu' batin Neul sembari menatap punggung sempit putra Sulungnya.

.

.

.

'Ya tuhan kuatkan hatiku, Sungmin hwaiting!' nasehat dirinya dalam hati sebelum ia memasuki ruangan kelas.

Terlihat ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mencoba mengatur arah gerak matanya agar tak menatap sosok sempurna yang sedang sibuk memainkan game-nya itu.

Tapi, apa boleh buat naluri hati yang bertautan erat dengan otot syaraf matanya membuat ia beberapa kali menatap sengaja Kyuhyun.

Sikap anehnya justru membuat kedua sahabat Kyuhyun bertatapan dan saling melempar satu semester ia menangkap gelagat aneh namja berkacamata namun berwajah manis itu. Bisa mereka pastikan jika NAMJA MANIS BERKACAMTA ITU MENYUKAI SAHABATNYA.

catat itu.

.

.

"Kyu, sudah kubilang ia memang menyukaimu" ucap namja bernama Eunhyuk.

Namja yang masih memegang erat PSPnya itu menoleh dan menatap malas sahabatnya.

"Terserah kau saja hyung aku tak tertarik" ucap Kyuhyun acuh.

Membuat kedua sahabatnya itu saling menghadikkan bahu mereka.

Tak mau tahu kelanjutannya, mereka diam menyadari sudah ada seorang Dosen di depan mereka.

Skip

"Kyu, kau tak pulang?" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Katanya kau mau ke game center?" tanya Donghae ikut menimpali.

Kyuhyun menatap malas kedua sahabatnya.

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih mencatat" ucapnya cuek.

"Aishh.. Mencatat kapan-kapan sajalah! Ah, hey kau Lee Sungmin" ucapan Eunhyuk membut namja yang bertempat duduk di depan itu menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang membuat keduanya memutar bolamata mereka malas.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi disini makhluk bernama Lee Sungmin, eoh?" ucanya sarkastis.

Kyuhyun hanya kembali menatap buku catatanya dan sesekali menatap kedepan, kearah whiteboard.

"Kau catatkan materi tadi di buku Kyuhyun" ucapnya dengan menarik buku catatan Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empu mengeluarkan protes akibat tindakanya.

"Mwo?"

"Aish apa perlu aku ulangi lagi?" tanya Eunhyuk menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Namja bernama Sungmin itu menggeleng dan menatap Eunhyuk yang mulai mendekanya.

"Ini catatkan semua, jangan sampai terlewat" ucapnya telak.

Mau tak mau Sungmin mengangguk dan membenahi letak kacamatanya.

Menatap sosok bertubuh tegap yang sudah hilang akibat berbelok arah.

Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah buku catatan dengan tulisan tangan khas.

"Jantungku" ucapnya sambil memegang gemetar buku Kyuhyun. Lalu membawanya kearah indera penciumannya lalu jatuh di dekapannya.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya membayangkan jika buku yang tengah ia peluk erat itu adalah Kyuhyun.

.

.

END?

Mian klo juleeek, typosnya buanyaaaak, ceritanya pasaraaan, huweeee..

Bukanya ngelarin yg atunya malah buat lagi. Sy orgnya moody jadiii jangan timpuk sayaaaa?!

Give your respon, End or not?

^Δ^


	2. Chapter 2

Should I confess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Gender : Yaoi

WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!

* * *

°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Dilihatnya jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya pas.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar kembali meluncur di bibir mungilnya.

"Lee Sungmin, hwaiting!" gumamnya dengan melanjutkan kegiatan tulis menulisnya yang membuat lehernya pegal.

Sesekali ia memijat tengkuknya dan melengkuh pelan.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, bukankah kau tadi terlalu dengan pria manis tadi?" namja yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan menyetirnya mulai menoleh dan mendengus pelan menaggapi omongan Namja dengan rambut hitam sedikit coklat.

"Aishh, kau tidak tahu aku hae-ah" ucapnya dengan melihat kaca depan yang langsung bisa melihat wajah tampan Namja yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Hey, kyu. Kau jadi menemui pacarmu? Tak jadi jalan-jalan dengan kami?"

Namja yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh dan menatap wajah tirus itu lalu mengalihkannya lagi pada ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya, dan ralat kata-katamu. Dia bukan pacarku!" ucapnya dengan masih terpaku pada touchscreen ponselnya.

Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk memanyunkan wajahnya mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut magnae mereka.

"Berhenti tertawa ikan!" ucapnya dengan memberi deathglare gratis pada Donghae.

Seketika Donghae berusaha dengan keras untuk menahan tawanya.

Wajahnya pun memerah akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan namja dibelakang mereka hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli.

'Beeeep beeeep'

Jemari kurus itu dengan segera menggeser icon berwarna hijau lalu menempelkan benda persegi berwarna hitam itu di telinganya.

"Yeobboseyo, hyun-ah" ucapnya dengan malas.

'Oppa~ kau lama sekali~' suara mendayu yang dibuat sok manis itu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bolamatanya malas.

Dengan malas ia mengganti posisi ponselnya berganti di telinga kanannya.

"Sabarlah sebentar, 10 menit lagi aku sampai" ucap Kyuhyun malas.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya sama-sama mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu melaju dengan kencang membelah luasnya jalan Seoul yang lumayan lengang. Bagaikan sang penguasa, mobil berwarna merah gincu itu bergerak dengan anggunnya ditengah puluhan mobil-mobil lokal biasa.

.

.

"Oppa~ kau lama sekali. Aku sudah satu jam lebih menunggumu disini!"

Suara kesal seorang yeoja terdengar saat Namja tampan berambut hitam kecoklatan itu memasuki sebuah cafe yang terletak tak jauh dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar.

Mendengar suara itu Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan berlalu menemui sang yeoja tanpa mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari seluruh penghuni cafe yang kebetulan tengah menghabiskan waktu di ruangan lumayan luas dengan aksesoris ruangan yang terlihat lembut itu.

Salah seorang yeoja yang duduk tak jauh dari pintu masuk tengah melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kasual dress yang digunakan yeoja itu terlihat sangat pas dengan tubuh langsing yeoja yang tengah kesal itu.

Terlihat cantik memang, tapi entah mengapa namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tak mempunyai perasaan khusus untuk yeoja bernama Seohyun itu.

Apakah perlu aku kenalkan pada yeoja itu? Ah sepertinya saya terlalu malas untuk mendiskripsikan latar belakang yeoja itu.

Jadi marilah kita skip saja kkkk~

"Aku tak menyuruhmu menunggu bukan?" suara cuek dibarengi dedengan pantat yang menempel pada sebuah kursi empuk berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah dihadapannya jengah.

"Kau menyebalkan Oppa!"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mempertahankan pertunangan ini?" suara cuek yang terlihat tengah sibuk dengan buku menu ditangannya. Jemari putih kurus itu menyibak satu per satu lembar buku menu bersampul warna coklat itu.

Seketika yeoja bernama Seohyun itu melemaskan tangannya dan bergerak mendekatkan kursinya.

"Oppa, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu?" tangan mungil nan mulus itu meraih tangan kekar kurus milik Kyuhyun. Membuat sang empu sedikit terkaget dengan tindakan Seohyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau aku pergi dari sini?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan melihat tangan Seohyun bergantian dengan wajah sok polos itu.

Dengan berat hati Seohyun melepas tangannya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Appa belum pulang?" sang Eomma menoleh menatap putra bungsunya.

"Tidak, hari ini Appamu lembur. Kemungkinan pulangnya larut malam"

"Oh" hanya tanggapan kecil keluar dari mulut mungil nya.

"Wookie, hyung-mu dimana?"

"Sepertinya masih belajar di kamar" sahutan kecil dari namja yang tengah sibuk dengan sebuah buku berukuran lebih kecil dari buku ukuran normal itu tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya dari buku tersebut.

Sedangkan seorang yeoja paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Panggil hyungmu, suruh dia keluar dan makan malam bersama" suara sang Eomma bagaikan perintah yang tak bisa ia bantah, dengan segera namja mungil berpipi tirus itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang terdapat tulisan 'Bunny's Room'

"Hyuuuuung~ Eomma menyuruh-" teriakan itu terpotong saat melihat sang hyung tergagap menutup bukunya dan dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Hyung?"

"Ah wookie, i-ini err.. Apa? E-eomma menyuruhku keluar? M-makan malam? Ah, iya baiklah. Kita keluar. Aishh.. Ayo kita keluar"

Setelah memastikan ia menutup bukunya ia menatap dongsaengnya gugup. Dengan segera ia mendorong-dorong tubuh mungil adiknya yang masih melihat kearah belakang kearah meja belajarnya.

"H-hyung tapi-"

.

.

.

"Sungmin, besok kau tak usah membantu Eomma" suara dentingan sendok, garpu dan piring milik Sungmin terhenti dan menatap wajah sang Eomma. Masih melanjutkan acara mengunyahnya, kemudian ia bertanya.

"Waeyo Eomma?"

Sang adik pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang Eomma. Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat dan meletakkan garpu serta sendoknya keatas piring yang sudah kosong dengan noda-noda sisa makanan.

"Kau kan juga kuliah, Eomma tak mau kau sakit karena kelelahan membantu Eomma" ucapnya dengan lembut.

"HahaHahahaa... Eomma. Kau ini ada-ada saja, mana mungkin Sungmin kelelahan gara-gara membantu Eomma? Aishh tidak, besok Sungmin masih mau membantu Eomma" ucapnya dengan menggenggam tangan sang Eomma lembut.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

Sang Eomma pun tersenyum penuh haru, beruntungnya ia mempunyai anak seperti Sungmin, meski bukan anak kandungnya tapi ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Eomma sangat beruntung memilikimu minnie"

Ucapnya dengan lembut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Kemarilah," ucapnya dengan merentangkan tangannya.

Ryeowook maupun Sungmin mendekati sang Eomma dan mendekap tubuh sang Eomma hangat.

"Eomma sangat menyayangi kalian."

Direngkuhnya kuat tubuh kedua putranya.

"Kami juga sangat menyayangi Eomma"

"Ne, sangat menyayangi Eomma" imbuh Sungmin menimpali jawaban dari Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"aishhh.. Bagaimana bisa aku terlambat! Aigoo~ pabboya Lee Sungmin!"

Seorang namja mungil dengan kemeja warna putihnya serta celana skiny jeans tidak terlalu ketat melekat indah ditubuh mungil nya.

Dengan mengeratkan pegangannya pada dua buku lumayan tebal ditangannya ia melangkah cepat di koridor gedung kampus yang sangat luas.

Memang masih ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berlalu lalang namun, perasaan tak enak ia rasakan mengingat sebelumnya ia tak pernah terlambat di jam pagi.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Sampai suara..

Brukkk

Traakkk

Membuatnya terdiam beberapa waktu.

Mata rubah itu membulat melihat siapa yang ia tabrak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mata hazel tajam menghunus kearahnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sudah tak berbentuk itu diatas dinginnya permukaan marmer.

"K-kkyu-hyun-ssi" namja berkacamata itu menatap wajah memerah Kyuhyun dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada PSP yang telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian itu.

Bibir pouty miliknya bergetar merasakan ketakutan akan reaksi Kyuhyun.

"A-aku.. M-minta-"

"APA MATAMU BUTA EOH?!"

Sungmin berjengkit mendengar suara bentakan dari Kyuhyun. Namja dihadapannya sedang bernafas dengan buru-buru nampaknya. Terlihat sekali dadanya naik turun seirama dengan masuk dan keluarnya oksigen dari dalam paru-parunya.

"A-aku m-minta maaf K-kyuhyun-ssi"

"Minta maaf?! Apa dengan minta maaf PSPku akan kembali EOH?!" suara bernada tinggi itu pun kembali terdengar memekakan telinga namja mungil itu, hingga berdenging telinganya.

Grebb

Trakkk

"Sekarang kita impas"

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata, namja berjaket coklat itu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan tatapan tak mengenakan dari mahasiswa yang sengaja berhenti untuk melihat dan mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang pangeran kampus.

Merasakan lututnya lemas, pandangannya mengabur ia pun jatuh bersipuh menatap benda yang menjadi alat fokusnya dalam melihat segala hal. Kacamata.

Ya, namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu telah merebut paksa kacamata Sungmin dan membantingnya pada lantai marmer, menyebabkan benda yang terbuat dari kaca itu terpecah belah dengan menyisakan satu bagian kaca yang masih terpasang namun retakan-retakan kecil telah memenuhi kaca lensa. Tak mungkin dapat digunakan lagi.

Airmata mulai menuruni pipi putihnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil kacamatanya.

Betapa ngilu melihat pemandangan itu. Namun... Yang lebih menyakitkan dan mebuatnya sesak untuk mengambil nafas adalah.. Kyuhyun yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

To be continue

Huwaaaaa... Mian klo jelek. Without edit, so I'm sorry if there are so many typos there.

**Big thanks for**

**anie JOYer, abilhikmah, sissy, ajeng kumala, sitara1083, fitri, 5351, kity ming90, Kim Yong Neul, Princess JOYELF137, pinkyming, reiaeia95, kyumin joyer ChoLee, Zen Liu, yefah, Guest.**

mian gx bisa bls review kalian ssatu2.. #bow**  
**

Review lagi yaaaaa

#sokBhasaInggris #alay

Gomawo dah mau review d ch kemaren #tebarKisseu

Last, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Should I confess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Gender : Yaoi

WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!

* * *

°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°

* * *

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

semilir angin pagi yang berhembus lembut menyapa siapa saja yang tengah berada diluar rumah.

Sebuah tanah membentang dengan rerumputan hijau nan segar terhampar begitu rapi dan indah disebuah lahan luas yang hanya diisi dengan beberapa bangku panjang berwarna putih dan banyak pohon yang menghiasinya.

Disalah satu pohon terduduklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan poni manis menutupi dahi mulusnya.

Dengan lutut tertekuk ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya disana.

Srakk

Sraakk

"Eh?"

Suara pekikan kaget seorang namja itu membuat Sungmin, namja yang tadinya tengah merenung itu mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sesosok namja bertubuh kekar dengan kemeja hitam kotak-kotak yang tak dikancingkan dengan benar memperlihatkan tubuh indahnya yang dibalut kaos putih polos yang melekat ketat ditubuh idealnya.

"Eh, kau?" suara kecil Sungmin membuat namja bernama Choi Siwon itu tersenyum dan menggosokkan tangannya pada kupluk warna abu-abu yang dikenakannya.

Sembari menggigit bibirnya ia hanya tersenyum kearah Sungmin yang mengerjabkan matanya polos.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon dengan melihat sekelilingnya lalu mengalihkan fokus matanya kearah Sungmin lalu menatap mata rubah berkilau itu.

Tunggu. Mata rubah? Berkilau? Tanpa penghalang?

Oh tuhan sepertinya Siwon baru menyadari jika namja dihadapannya tak mengenakan kacamata tebal seperti biasanya.

"Kacamatamu.." tunjuknya kearah mata Sungmin.

Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada hamparan rerumputan yang terbentang luas sepanjang mata memandang. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dimulut mungilnya.

Siwon menatapnya sendu. Ia menebak, pasti pemuda manis dihadapannya tengah mengalamu sebah masalah hingga pemuda manis itu menyendiri ditempat yang jauh dari tempat tongkrongan para mahasiswa.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang Membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Siwon penuh tanya.

Niatan Siwon kesini memang untuk menyendiri dan menikmati waktu luangnya sebelum kuliahnya dimulai.

Namun, tak sengaja ia malah berjumpa dengan namja berwajah yeoja yang tengah merenung ditempat yang biasanya ia gunakan.

"Boleh" jawaban singkat Sungmin Membuat Siwon tersenyum manis.

Didudukkannya tubuh atletisnya dan menekuk lututnya persis seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin.

Sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin yang masih menatap kosong rerumputan luas. dan sesekali pula ia meremas kumpulan kertas yang ia klip rapi, mungkin sekarang sudah tak rapi lagi, kkkk~

Jantung namja tampan itu berpacu lebih kencang melihat wajah manis nan mulus namja di sampingnya.

"Kacamataku pecah" ucapan Sungmin Membuat Siwon melihat kearah Sungmin dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Wae? Kenapa bisa pecah?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan melihat kearah Siwon tulus.

"Karena kecerobohanku hehee... Aku menjatuhkannya dikamar mandi" sambil terkikik padahal tak ada sesuatu yang lucu namun tingkah polos itu lah yang Membuat Siwon tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis itu.

"Kau sangat manis" ucap Siwon tanpa sadar.

Sungmin menatap Siwon lugu. Sumpah demi apa, mata foxy kemilauan itu Membuat Siwon terperangkap disana, hingga ia susak untuk menarik dirinya keluar dari magnet itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Ah, aku belum berkenalan denganmu. Kenalkan namaku Choi Siwon, aku mengambil jurusan bisnis. Senang bertemu denganmu"

Sungmin terperangah, namun dengan segeta ia menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya dan menggapai tangan kekar Siwon dan menjabatnya sopan.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin, aku mahasiswa jurusan seni di universitas ini. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Siwon-ssi"

"Panggil saja aku Siwon"

"Baiklah Siwon"

Senyuman namja bernama Choi Siwon itu tak terlepas sedari tadi mengingat betapa senangnya ia bisa menjabat tangan halus Sungmin.

.

.

.

Dan mereka pun saling berkenalan dan bertukar pengalaman maupun cerita yang sangat seru dan menyenangkan, setidaknya namja mungil itu bisa melupakan sedikir rasa sakitnya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

"Eomma mian Sungmin terlambat" seorang namja manis dengan girang datang ke sebuah tempat yang mulai ramaia dengan pengunjung. Kantin.

Sang yeoja paruh baya itu menyerngit melihat wajah sang anak yang tanpa mengenakan kacamatanya.

"Kacamatamu kemana min?" meski tengah sibuk dengan blender yang tengah bergetar dihadapannya sang yeoja itu menatap Sungmin penuh selidik.

Sungmin terdiam tak berani menjawab.

"Ah, Eomma sedang sibuk kan? Sini Sungmin bantu" dengan lincah Sungmin mengambil apron pinknya dan mengenakannya cepat, sebelum Pelanggan semakin ramai. tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan sang Eomma.

"Aku pesan 1 apple juice" suara yang terdengar angkuh membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress yang terlihat sangat glamour berwarna merah marun dengan rambut coklat emas yang terurai panjang sangat menawan.

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang aku pesan apple juice 1 dan cepat bawakan ke meja ku" tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh, kagum serta iri dari para pengunjung kantin, yeoja itu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dan mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan bergerak dengan cepat mengambil satu buah apel dan mulai mengerjakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Cepatlah!" suara teriakan yeoja cantik itu membuat Sungmin dengan tergesa-gesa menuangkan jus hasil blenderannya kedalam gelas panjang dan bergegas memberikan jus tersebut.

Brukk

Pyarr

"Oh tuhan!"

"O ow"

Suara-suara pekikan kaget terdengar saat namja bertubuh mungil itu menabrak seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang nampaknya sangat kaget mendapat perlakuan seperti itu belum lagi rasa dingin yang menjalar didada sebelah kanannya Membuat emosinya meluap begitu cepat.

"BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH?! SEPERTINYA KAU MEMANG TAK MEMPUNYAI MATA!"

semua penghuni kantin berjengkit mendengarnya. Belum nyonya kim yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk melayani para Pelanggannya terdiam seketika.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi a-aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak sengaja" dengan cepat tangan kanannya merogoh sebuah benda dibalik saku celana skiny jeansnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku tangan mungil itu bergerak ingin membersihkan kotoran jus di dada sebelah kanan Kyuhyun.

Brakk

"Tak usah kau sentuh aku!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyentak tangan mungil Sungmin Membuat sang empu mundur dua langkah dari tempatnya semula.

Ditatapnya wajah namja tampan yang sedang terbakar amarah itu. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam.

"Maafkan dia tuan, dia tak sengaja. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf" suara nyonya kim terdengar saat melihat begitu terpukulnya sang putra mendapat prilaku tak menyenangkan dari sang pangeran sekolah.

Ia tahu putranya itu mempunyai hati yang sangat lembut. Dan ia pastikan hati putranya saat ini tengah tergores.

Dengan memandang sekilas nyonya kim, Kyuhyun berlalu sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Oppa~"

Tepat saat itu pula lah Sungmin mengangkat wajah nya dan menoleh kearah wanita cantik berdress merah marun itu.

"Seohyun?" gumamnya melihat wanita bernama Seohyun itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dirinya dengan gaya anggun nan menawan.

Chup

"Ya, aku disini menunggumu oppa"

Shock! Seluruh penghuni kantin membulatkan mata mereka dan sebagian ada yang memegangi dadanya.

Bagaimana tidak, sang pangeran kampus tengah di cium oleh seorang yeoja yang sama sekali tak mereka kenal.

namja manis bertubuh mungil itu mengalihkan kepalanya dari pandangan menyayat hati itu.

Meremas kedua tangannya mencoba mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Namun demi apa, hatinya bertambah ngilu.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan memilih mengosongkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati namja mungil itu telah berjalan atau lebih tepatnya berlari meninggalkan kantin.

"Lepaskan! Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mencegat lengan Seohyun.

Yeoja itu dapat menangkap nada tak suka dari Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Aku ini tunanganmu" ucapnya dengan nada lantang, membuat seluruh penghuni kantin terkena penyakit jantung seketika.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendapati sikap bodoh Seohyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis min.. Kau- harus kuat. Kau itu namja! Namja tak boleh menangis" tangan terkepal itu memukul-mukul lututnya.

Dimanakah ia sekarang? Toilet. Namja bermuka polos itu sedang mengerutuki dirinya yang tadi dengan beraninya melarikan diri ditengah keramaian kantin.

Mengingat kebodohannya, ya kebodohanya mencintai namja terkeren di Kyuhyun.

Lelehan cairan bening itu menuruni pipi chubbynya dan menetes ketangan terkepalnya.

"Bodoh, mengapa aku menangis!" dengan kasar ia mengusap airmatanya dan dan membersihkanya kasar.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali!"

Dua namja tampan yang sedang duduk santai sambil salah satu memilah buku dan salah satunya lagi memainkan gadgetnya.

Menatap penuh tanya satu sama lain melihat tingkah magnae mereka yang tengah uring-uringan.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadget miliknya.

"Pria culun itu membuatku sial dua kali"

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Siapa? Lee Sungmin maksudmu?"

"Yeah, siapa lagi"

"Hahahaaa... Lalu apa yang kau perbuat?"

"Aku membanting kacamatanya" ucap Kyuhyun cuek dengan mendudukkan pantatnya pada single sofa dirumah mewahnya.

"Mwo? Kau terlalu kejam Kyu" ucap Donghae menatapnya horor.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa, aku hanya melihat ia memerah. Mungkin ia menangis"

Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu saat berada di kantin membuatnya sedikit bersalah.

"Hahaaa... Ingin sekali aku melihatnya, pasti sangat manis" ucap Donghae dengan _polosnya._

Kyuhyun terdiam.

.

.

.

To be continue

**Big thanks for**

**Pinkyming, abilhikmah, anieJOYer, Cho Adah Joyers, ajeng kumala, Na love ming, PRISNA SPARKYU, Princess JOYELF137, Ndaa, dheninieMvp joyer, reiasia95, Kim Yong Neul, 5351, okaLiia Joy, Indahkyumin137, Ristinok137, chu, gyumin4ever, sissy**

Mian kalo pendek, dan untuk chap selanjutnya mungkin rada lama dr biasanya. Soalnya sita mau UKK. Do'ain sita semoga bsa naik kelas ya amiiin. Mumumuuu...;*


	4. Chapter 4

Should I confess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Gender : Yaoi

WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!

°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°

CHAPTER 4

.

.

Di bawanya langkah berat kaki mungilnya menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju rumahnya. tas punggung yang ia kenakan sepertinya menambah beban yang ia emban hari ini.

Semilir angin sore membuatnya sedikit merinding mengingat ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tipis berharga murah.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai pada rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit menapaki jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya kini sampailah ia pada rumah sederhana dengan cat berwarna putih yang mendominasi.

Pekarangan rumah yang terlihat luas dihias dengan beberapa pohon sedang dan banyak tumbuhan sayur dan bunga yang mendominasi.

Setiap orang pasti menginginkan pekarangan rumah yang seperti ini bukan?

Langkah kecilnya membawa tubuhnya pada rumah mungil itu.

"Aku pulang" ia berteriak hingga tak ada yang mendengar.

Dengan malas ia meletakkan sepatu bututnya diatas rak yang berada di samping kiri pintu masuk.

Seorang pemuda mungil dengan wajah persegi yang menonjolkan tulang pipinya itu menoleh dan segera menghampiri sosok yang baru masuk itu.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Waeyo? Kemana kacamatamu hyung?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengacak gemas surai hitam pekat milik Ryeowook dan melangkahkan kaki mungilnya tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Hyung aku bertanya ish!" Ryeowook menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan melipat tangannya kedepan dada, ia menghampiri kakaknya yang masih menengguk cairan bening dalam gelas kaca itu.

Jakun samar itu bergerak seiring dengan mili per mili air yang ia teguk masuk melalui tenggorokannya.

"Ah" desahan lega setelah melebur rasa hausnya terucap begitu saja yang Membuat Ryeowook semakin menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Hyung~"

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Kacamata hyung pecah. Sudah jelas wookie sayang?" sang kakak mencubit pelan pipi tergelembung itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah.

"Eomma mana?" masih dengan memutar kepalanya mencari sang Eomma. Lalu menatap Ryeowook.

Sang adik mengangkat bahunya tak tahu, biasanya sang Eomma akan pulang pada pukul 3 sore hari, tapi hari ini sang Eomma pulang terlambat bahkan kakaknya yang biasanya pulang setelah sang Eomma pulang sekarang malah terbalik.

"Aku tak tahu hyung, sejak tadi pagi Eomma belum pulang"

Raut wajah khawatir diwajah Sungmin muncul saat mendengar penjelasan sang adik.

Benarkah Eomma-nya belum pulang sedari tadi? Untuk apa sang Eomma masih di kampus jika sudah tak ada Mahasiswa lagi yang belajar?

"Lalu Appa?"

Adiknya mengerjab polos dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan mendekati rak sebuah alat elektronik tua yang masih terpasang rapi disana.

Diambilah sebuah kertas yang belum diketahui apa isinya.

"Ini, tadi Appa sempat pulang sekitar jam 12 siang dan ia sangat terburu-buru. Ia menitipkan surat ini, katanya surat dari kantor ia bekerja. Appa berpesan agar kita baik-baik saja selama ia pergi. Dan Appa bilang ia akan membelikan kita oleh-oleh jika ia pulang nanti"

Panjang lebar penjelasan sang adik sama sekali tak terselubung pada indera pendengaran Sungmin.

Manik mata rubah itu mengamati setiap kalimat yang tertera diatas surat yang baru diberikan oleh Ryeowook.

Inti dari surat tersebut adalah pemindahan kerja sang ayah ke sebuah kota yang tak terlalu jauh dari Kota Seoul.

Ia melipat kembali suratnya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam amplop yang terdapat sebuah brand perusahaan dipojok atas kiri itu.

"Tolong, nanti bilang pada Eomma tentang surat itu.

aku mau istirahat dulu Wokie-ah"

Sungmin mengusap pipi tirus adiknya dan melangkah menuju kamar mungilnya.

Dibukanya kenop berwarna silver itu dan masuklah ia kedalam kamarnya.

Dibantingnya tas sekolah miliknya keatas meja persegi yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku tebal.

Diacak surai hitam kilaunya dan melangkah menuju bilik kecil disamping sebuah sebuah kaca besar untuknya mematut diri.

10 menit kemudian

Ia terlihat segar dengan beberapa bulir air sisa ia mandi menuruni lehernya.

Diambilnya sebuah handuk kecil yang berada di sebuah tempat handuk yang tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

Diusapnya surai hitamnya dan sedikit memberi remasan pada kepalanya.

"Ah, mungkin Eomma sudah pulang" ia bergumam sembari meletakkan kembali handuk kecil putihnya dan melenggang keluar kamar tanpa merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sungmin?"

"Eomma, sudah pulang? Ah, sini biar Sungmin yang mencuci saja"

"Tidak, kau bukalah tudung saji itu"

Agaknya tak ingin di ganggu, sang Eomma masih mencuci dan membelakangi Sungmin yang sedang terheran.

Dengan perasaan herannya ia membuka tudung saji yang terduduk diatas meja makan itu.

"E-eomma... I-ini"

"Ne, itu untukmu min-ah" tanpa selesai Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sang Eomma telah lebih dahulu menyela.

Sosok wanita kuat itu mendekat kearah Sungmin sesaat setelah pekerjaanya selesai.

"Tapi, uangnya kan... Eomma lebih membutuhkan" ucap Sungmin menatap sebuah benda diatas meja yang tadinya tertutup tudung saji itu.

Senyuman hangat tak luput dari wajah yang mulai dihinggapi keriput itu.

Tak lupa sentuhan lembut hinggap diatas kepala Sungmin.

"Ani, kau lebih membutuhkan min-ah, kau pasti sangat kesusahan saat tak memakainya, iya kan?" tanya sang Eomma lembut.

Senyuman malu Sungmin tersungging tipis di wajah manisnya. Ia mengangguk membenarkan. Memang benar, jika ia tak memakai kacamata tersebut ia sangat kesulitan menentukan fokus objek tertentu.

"Cha, cobalah. Semoga kau suka"

"Ne, gomawo Eomma"

Sungmin menerjang tubuh sang Eomma dan menggumamkan kata terima kasih.

.

.

.

Suara tepakan kaki menggema di pelataran mewah keluarga Cho.

Suara para maid yang berdiri di sisi-sisi pintu masuk langsung menyergap pedengarannya.

Namun, sang 'Yang Mulia' tersebut hanya melaluinya begitu saja.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?" suara seorang yeoja cantik dengan dress santai berwarna biru gelap, sebuah kalung mewah yang melingkar dileher jenjangnya dan rambut panjang yang tergelung keatas lebih memperlihatkan leher indahnya yang menawan.

Suara sebuah tas sekolah yang mahal itu terdengar dan Membuat sang Eomma yang sedang membaca santai itu sedikit terlonjak.

Ia menatap penuh tanya sang pemuda tampan yang mendudukkan dirinya kasar disebuah single sofa itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" ia meletakkan majalah fashionnya dan mendekati sang anak.

"Eomma, tidak bisakah kau membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Seohyun? Aku muak Eomma" sekarang sang Eomma tahu apa yang sedang Membuat mood sang anak semata wayang memburuk.

"Sayang, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya bukan? Appamu tidak akan pernah membatalkan tunangan itu jika kau sendiri tidak mempunyai pasangan"

Dilihatnya wajah datar namun tampan anaknya.

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Sepertinya sang anak mulai paham.

"Aishh... Orang tua itu menyebalkan" ucapnya dengan mengangkut kasar tas miliknya yang sempat ia banting dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai atas.

.

.

.

"Lalala... Em lalala" senandung kecil nan lirih mengalun pelan dari bibir pouty seorang pemuda dengan kaos panjang dan celana pendek yang ia kenakan.

Langkah riangnya menapak menyusuri trotoar yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sekantong bahan makanan yang memenuhi kantong plastik tersebut.

Brakkk

"Ya! Kalau berjalan hati-hati"

Sungmin yang melihat salah seorang tersebut tengah tersungkur dengan segera berlari dan membantu laki-laki berusia lanjut tersebut.

"Tuan, tuan tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin meletakkan belanjaannya di tepi trotoar dan memegang lengan pria lanjut usia tersebut.

"Ah, tidak-tidak apa-apa anak muda" ucapnya dengan tersenyum hangat.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin berhasil membantu pria lanjut usia itu berdiri.

Sang pria lanjut usia itu hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya namun dengan segera Sungmin mengelak.

"Tidak usah tuan, saya ikhlas menolong anda"

"Tidak, terimalah nak. Kau pemuda yang baik" ucapnya dengan mengusap rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Dan ia memungut tas kantong plastiknya.

"Tidak usah tuan, terima kasih"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya tuan, saya permisi dulu" dengan langkah sedikit dipercepat Sungmin meninggalkan pria lanjut usia tadi yang tengah menatapnya sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk mengawali hari ini tentu saja dengan semangat yang baru.

Tak terkecuali Lee Sungmin, kini ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya dan adiknya dengan telaten.

Sang Eomma yang tengah beres-beres rumah itu tersenyum.

"Hyung, aku pakai sepedamu ya?" seorang pemuda mungil dengan sebuah seragam terpasang rapi ditubuh mungilnya itu keluar dan sibuk dengan sebuah dasi yang melilit lehernya.

Merasa tangannya sudah benar namun simpul yang ia buat salah membuatnya harus mengulanginya lagi, dan itu membuat moodnya sedikit buruk hari ini.

"Kkkk... Sini biar Hyung bantu" sang hyung yang telah selesai dengan bekal nya maupun bekal Ryeowook pun mulai mendekati sang adik dan mengambil alih dasi tersebut dan menyimpulkannya rapi.

"Gomawo Hyung" ucap Ryeowook senang.

"Kau boleh membawa sepeda Hyung" ucap Sungmin yang membuat Ryeowook memekik senang.

.

.

.

'Dia memang terlihat bertambah tampan setiap harinya'

'Dia seperti pangeran dalam mimpiku'

Sungmin mencoba memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada buku tebal di tanganya.

Telinganya panas mendengar banyak yang memuja Kyuhyun sampai sebegitunya.

Ia tak menampik pesona Cho Kyuhyun memang, tapi oh ayolah ini Perpustakaan. Kalian tahu kan apa yang dimaksud dengan Perpustakaan?

Tak tahan ia mendengar gosip yang membicarakan Namja yang ia sukai dengan yeoja kemarin yang datang ke kampusnya dan menimbulakan kehebohan yang luar biasa.

Kaki pendeknya mengantarnya pada sebuah kelas yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang menempatinya.

Ia bersyukur karena masih ads tempat yang 'suci' dari pembicaraan mengenai Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia benci hanya saja ia tak begitu nyaman dengan nama itu.

'Kyaaaaaaa'

'Oh tuhan' batin Sungmin frustasi.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi"

Suara bass yang amat ia kenali menyapa pendengarannya. Aroma maskulin yang merayap melalui lubang hidungnya dan memasukkannya langsung pada paru-parunya namun entah mengapa kini jantungnya yang bekerja di luar batas kenormalan.

"K-kyuhyun-ssi?" seringaian tercipta di sudut bibir Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu kaget melihatnya.

"Kita harus bicara sebentar" Bau pepermint menyeruak dirongga dada Sungmin saat Kyuhyun membuka kembali mulutnya yang tepat beradfa di depannya.

"M-mwo?" tanpa aba-aba pergelangan tangan Sungmin ditarik begitu saja oleh namja berpakaian santai namun mempesona itu.

'Tangannya halus' batin Kyuhyun heran. Mengapa kulit seorang namj yang notabennya suka bekerja begitu sangat halus.

Decakan heran serta penuh tanya dari para penggemar Kyuhyun pun menyeruak.

.

.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

suara to the point Sungmin setelah dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran kampus.

Terlihat sang 'Lord' hanya menatap nya dari atas hingga bawah begitu seterusnya secara berulang-ulang.

Sedikit risih Sungmin menutupi dada dan bagian bawahnya. Mata foxy itu was-was melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, aku tak akan berbuat apa-apa padamu bodoh. Lagi pula aku tak bernafsu dengan namja sepertimu"

Nyeri hati Sungmin mendengar sebaris kata terakhir yang terucap jelas di bibir merah namja dihadapannya.

"Lalu apa?" lirihnya dengan menatap rangkaian demi rangkaian ubin di bawah kakinya.

"Aku ingin...kau jadi pacar pura-puraku"

Mata foxy itu membulat mendengarnya. Oh tuhan, apa ia salah dengar?

Dengan secepat kilat kepala yang tadinya menunduk terangkat begitu saja. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh penjelasan yang detail dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"A-apa?"

"Ku rasa pendengaranmu masih normal Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya yang mulai kering, lalu mengalihkannya pada objek lain.

Pikirannya bercabang kemana-mana sekarang. Keruh, tak dapat ia berpikir jernih saat ini.

"A-aku, tidak bisa K-kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya pelan dengan melirik wajah Kyuhyun dari balik bulumata lentiknya. Tak berani menunjukan wajahnya secara terang-terangan dihadapan pria idamannya.

"Sungmin-ssi, kau tak mempunyai hak untuk menolak" Sungmin kembali membelalakkan matanya.

Kenapa dia seenaknya saja dengannya?

"K-kenapa tidak?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang sedikit menegang. Ia merapatkan dirinya lebih dengan Sungmin. Diarahkannya bibirnya kepada telinga Sungmin.

Namja yang lebih mungil itu hanya menciutkan tubuhnya saat merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat di telinga sensitifnya.

"Karena...aku yakin, kau pasti tak ingin beasiswamu aku cabut bukan?"

Sungmin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun dan membuka mulutnya beberapa centi.

"Tidak, kumohon jangan" ucap Sungmin ketakutan.

Tak dipungkiri kelincinya begitu mudah memasuki perangkapnya. Ah betapa indah kekuasaan itu.

Kyuhyun mengatur posisi berdirinya dengan sangat elegan.

"Baiklah, berarti kau menerimanya" putus Kyuhyun tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi..kenapa aku? Bukankah...aku..selalu membuatmu marah" cicit Sungmin yang masih didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku memilihmu" kalimat Kyuhyun sangat ambigu bagi Sungmin, tapi sebelum ia berucap Kyuhyun lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

Ia hanya bisa melongo dengan melihat punggung kekar Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Mulai besok, kau harus siap menjadi pacar 'pura-pura'ku" ucapnya sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian.

"Oh tuhan, siapkah aku?" gumamnya sendirian.

.

.

.

To be continue

**terima kasih buat :**

**gyumin4ever, Ristinok137, abilhikmah, Guest, sissy, pinkyming, anieJOYer, MingKyuMingKyu, okalee, PRISNA SPARKYU, ajeng kumala, Cho Adah joyers, reasia95, Princess JOYELF, 5351, sary Nayolla, Zen Liu, dheniemvp joyer, Chu, Ndaa, Fiction Girl Trapped, Kim Yong Neul, Zagiya. Joyers, link ming, Finda ElfJoy, IndahKyumin137, atiqah lee min-a.**

**Last, REVIEW again please..^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Should I confess

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama

Gender : Yaoi

WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!

°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°

CHAPTER 5

.

O

.

Suara cicitan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di salah satu ranting pohon besar tepat disamping rumah berukuran sedang dan berbentuk sederhana menimbulkan suasana pagi yang begitu asri nan menyegarkan otak, pemandangan sekitar rumah yang masih alami dan penuh dengan sayur-sayuran terlihat menentramkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Suara gaduh di dapur membawa suasana tersendiri dirumah penuh kehangatan itu.

Sang anak bungsu sedang sibuk dengan tas punggungnya. Menaruh beberapa peniti untuk mengaitkan satu bagian dengan bagian lain di tas punggung berwarna merah pudar itu.

"Besok Eomma belikan yang baru wookie" suara sang Eomma yang sedang memasukkan beberapa termos air panas kedalam kardus lumayan besar dan beberapa barang bawaan yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

Namja berkulit putih cerah dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol itu menoleh dan mengerjabkan mata bulatnya.

Menyadari tangannya masih sibuk dengan peniti dan tas punggungnya.

"Ah, tidak usah Eomma, uangnya Eomma simpan saja buat keperluan kita yang lebih pokok" ucapnya dengan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mulai memunguti satu per satu buku dan ia masukkan kedalam tasnya.

Sang Eomma menghela nafasnya. Kedua anaknya memang tak jauh berbeda. Ia bersyukur memiliki kedua putera yang sama baiknya dan sangat mengerti keadaan orang tuanya.

"Tapi kau memerlukan tas baru wookie chagi"

"Ani-"

Tok tok tokk

"Biar wookie yang buka Eomma" sang Eomma hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan pelan lalu menyiapkan panya untuk membuatkan telur dadar sederhana untuk sarapan kedua puteranya.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Wajah tampan serta senyuman simpul nan menawan Membuat Ryeowook terpekik saat membuka pintu kayu rumahnya.

Mata bulatnya mengamati sosok namja dihadapannya mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut semuanya Ryeowook beri nilai 100.

Sangat sempurna.

"Sungmin ada?" suara bass indah sosok tersebut membuka mulut.

Ryeowook tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan memgangguk gugup.

"Nde, dia.. Masih dikamar. Silahkan masuk, akan aku panggilkan Sungmin hyung"

'Ah, jadi dia adiknya si Sungmin? Huh, what ever lah' batin Kyuhyun.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk memasuki rumah sederhana yang masih jauh lebih kecil daripada rumah mewahnya.

'Kenapa rumah ini kecil sekali sih' batinnya gerah.

Mata tajamnya menelisik sudut demi sudut ruangan kecil rumah Sungmin.

Ia mendudukkan pantatnya pada sebuah sofa kuno yang masih terlihat sangat terawat.

.

.

"Siapa Wookie?"

Namja mungil itu mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu, ia bergegas berjalan menuju kamar sang hyung.

Tok tok tokk

"Hyung, keluar Cepat. Ada temanmu diluar"

Sedangkan didalam kamar

Namja berwajah baby face dengan kacamata lensa tebal menyisir surai hitamnya dengan lembut. Matanya mengamati dirinya dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

'Apa aku cukup pantas untuk menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun?, aigoo pipiku panas' batinnya dengan memegang kedua pipinya yang telah memerah.

Tok tok tokk

"Hyung,keluar cepat. Ada temanmu diluar"

Matanya membulat. Sebentar, siapa? Temannya? Hey, apa ia tak salah dengar?

Dengan bergegas ia menyambar tas selempangnya dan mengaitkannya di bahunya asal.

Cklek

"Wookie, siapa yang kau maksud temanku?" tanyanya mengerjab imut.

Ryeowook mengerjabkan matanya. Penampilan hyung-nya sedikit berbeda hari ini.

"Hyung, kau berdandan ya?" goda Ryeowook mentoel dagu Sungmin genit.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya dan berjalan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Haishh dasar" gerutu Ryeowook dibelakang Sungmin.

.

.

"Eh? Kyuhyun?" Sungmin terkejut melihat sesosok namja tampan tengah melipat kedua lengannya didadanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Mata mereka beradu Membuat sengatan lembut mengerjai tubuh Sungmin.

Jantungnya berdegub kencang terpesona dengan ketampanan namja yang sudah ia kunci dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin siap- eh, tuan Cho" suara dari arah belakang menginterupsi keduanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan memandang sekilas wajah wanita tua itu.

Lalu menatap Sungmin yang masih kaku ditempatnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, ahjumma kami berangkat dulu"

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar rumah Sungmin. Sebelum mencapai daur pintu keluar ia menoleh.

"Ayo" ucapnya bagai perintah.

Sebuah tepukan dibahu Sungmin membuatnya tersadar dan menatap mata ibunya.

Ia menjabat tangan sang ibu dan mengarahkannya pada bibirnya.

"Sungmin berangkat dulu Eomma" ucapnya.

Sang Eomma mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Sungmin.

.

.

"Eomma, tadi siapa? Namjachingunya Sungmin hyung?" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok pemisah antara ruang tamu dengan dapur pun mulai mendekati sang Eomma.

Wanita paruh baya itu menggeleng.

"Bukan, mengingat bagaimana hubungan keduanya yang bisa dibilang buruk"

Ryeowook menyerngit mendengarnya.

"Lalu mengapa ia bisa datang menjemput Sungmin hyung?" tanyanya heran.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin mereka sudah berbaikan, makan dan bergegaslah berangkat ke sekolah nanti kau terlambat" sang Eomma mengambil beberapa sendok besar nasi dan ditarunya diatas piring anaknya.

'Semoga saja begitu' batinnya berdoa.

.

.

.

Sama sekali tak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Keheningan menelan kehidupan mereka hidup-hidup.

Sungmin terlalu sibuk menetralisirkan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

Aroma mobil Kyuhyun membuatnya sedikit mual.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipisnya deras. Padahal perjalanan mereka masih 15 menit lagi, apa ia masih kuat?

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dari kaca spion didepannya.

'Apa ia sakit?' batinnya bermonolog.

"Kau sakit?" satu kalimat yang singkat akhirnya menembus keheningan yang melingkupi mereka.

Sungmin memalingkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng kuat.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku baik-baik sa-ja"

Ucapnya tergugup. Asam lambungnya naik seketika. Padahal tadi pagi ia belum sempat sarapan. Tapi rasa mualnya menyeruak hingga keringat dingin pun membasahi seragamnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau baik-baik saja" Kyuhyun menepikan mobil sport birunya.

Dilepaskannya seatbelt miliknya dan seatbelt milik Sungmin juga.

"Kita turun" ucapnya tegas.

Sungmin yang sudah tak kuat lagi berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan segera membebaskan dirinya dari mobil sialan itu.

Ia hanya terdiam saat Kyuhyun sedang mendial seseorang.

"Kirimkan aku motorku sekarang juga, kau bisa melacakku dengan GPRS mobilku. Cepat"

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin. Menatap wajah manis Sungmin yang dibasahi dengan keringat dingin.

Tangan kanannya mengambil sapu tangan disaku celananya.

Sungmin menegang saat sapu tangan Kyuhyun mulai bergerak mengusap wajahnya lembut.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak.

"Kalau kau tak kuat dengan aroma mobilku kenapa kau tak bilang?" ucapnya.

Sungmin terdiam mendapat teguran yang membuatnya membeku.

Matanya bergerak gelisah sebelum suara sebuah motor membuat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Ini, bersihkan sendiri"

Sungmin menerima sapu tangan dari kyuhyun.

Namja penggila game itu menghampiri seorang pria dengan seragam berwarna hitam yang sedang menuruni sebuah motor sport berwarna hijau.

Sang pria berbaju hitam menyerahkan kunci motor kepada Kyuhyun dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum ia memasuki mobil mewah Kyuhyun.

Mobil itu berbelik arah dan melaju meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta Sungmin.

"Ini pakailah, kita berangkat" Sungmin pasrah menerima sebuah helm putih dan memakainya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat gagah dengan helm hitamnya. 'Oh tuhan ia sangat tampan jika mengendarai motor tersebut' batin Sungmin berteriak girang.

"Kau mau aku tinggal disini Sungmin-ssi?"Sungmin tersentak dari lamunanya.

Ia berjalan kaku menyusul Kyuhyun dan mulai menaiki motor Kyuhyun.

"Pegangan yang kuat, aku akan ngebut supaya kita tidak terlambat" Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kuat dan mulai melingkarkan kedua lengannya guna memeluk Kyuhyun.

Ia mengerutuki jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendali.

'Aishh, nanti Kyuhyun tahu mati kau' batinya berteriak gemas.

Motor sport hijau itu pun membawa mereka dengan kecepatan diatas batas normal.

Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kyuhyun.

Aroma jas biru Kyuhyun membuatnya mabuk. Mabuk dalam artian ia sangat terbuai dengan aroma parfum yang telah bercampur dengan aroma khas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ia memejamkan kedua mata rubahnya dan menikmati udara yang membelai kasar wajahnya.

.

.

.

"K-kyu"

"Diamlah" setelah memparkirkan motor mahalnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan santai menuju kampus tempat mereka menggali ilmu.

Tatapan menghunus, iri, aneh, heran, dan masih banyak lagi melayang pada satu pemandangan yang sangat membuat siapa saja menganga.

Kyuhyun berangkat bersama Lee Sungmin dan mereka berjalan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang bertaut erat pada tangan Sungmin.

Yups,

Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk, menenangkan jantungnya yang berpacu bagai tengah berlari maraton.

Sedangkan namja disampingnya hanya bisa mengeratkan genggamannya dan memasang wajah tampan sekaligus ciri khasnya yaitu angkuh dan dingin.

.

.

.

"Aku duluan yang mengerjai tubuh sexynya" seorang namja bertubuh kurus dengan topi berwarna putih yang bertengger apik di kepalanya menampakkan ketampanannya yang membuat para siswi lain sengaja menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihatnya.

"Aku dulu yang berkenalan dengannya Hyukjae-ssi" namja berwajah mirip ikan namun pesonanya mampu melumpuhkan wanita manapun itu bersuara dan menghantamkan bahunya pada bahu kiri namja bernama 'hyukjae'

"Ya! Donghae-ssi" hampir saja sebuah kepalan tangan menimpa kepala Donghae, namun gerakannya terhenti tatkala Koridor kampus sontak ramai dengan kehadiran couple baru nan mencengangkan.

Kedua namja tampan itu membulatkan bibirnya dan melihat pemandangan didepannya tanpa mengedipkan kedua bolamatanya yang perlahan mulai kering.

"H-hyuk/H-hae"

Keduanya saling bertatapan seolah ingin bertanya namun lidah mereka kelu untuk menyampaikan suaranya.

"Hay, Hae hyung... Hay, Hyuk hyung"

Sapaan manis dari Kyuhyun Membuat mereka semakin tercengang.

"K-kyu, kau.. Ada apa dengan namja nerd itu?" tanya Eunhyuk pada akhirnya.

Donghae menatap penuh selidik kearah Sungmin yang masih digenggam tangannya oleh Kyuhyun.

Namja manis itu menunduk seakan risih dengan tatapan dari Donghae.

"Hyung, jangan melihatnya seperti itu. Mulai sekarang ia menjadi Nam-ja-chi-ngu-ku"

Ucapan Kyuhyun yang sengaja menekankan kata 'namjachingu' itu membuat banyak mahasiswi yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka menekan dada kiri mereka kuat.

Bahkan ada yang sampai di bopong oleh teman-temannya karena tak siap menerima pernyataan dari sang pangeran sekolah.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae menatap Kyuhyun horor. Kemudian beralih pada namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang ada dalam dekapan possesive Kyuhyun.

'Jantungku, oh tuhan. Aku bisa mati jika terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini'

Batin Sungmin meradang.

Lagi-lagi Sungmin harus extra menahan degub jantungnya. Dan lagi-lagi hal tersebut sia-sia untuk ia lakukan.

Jantungnya masih saja berpacu cepat.

Mata pelajaran Membuat lirik lagu hari ini sangat melelahkan.

Mengingat disampingnya sedang duduk namja yang ia cintai.

Padahal dosen bermata sipit berkumis tebal itu memberikan tema kerohanian, tapi entah mengapa tangan-tangan mungilnya menulis lirik yang sangat erat kaitannya dengan cinta.

Menatapmu matamu... Membuat duniaku gelap dengan keadaan sekitar.

Senyumanmu... Membuat nadiku berhenti, hingga aku merasakan kematian untuk sesaat.

Aroma tubuhmu.. Bagaikan heroin yang melesak merusak setiap sel dalam otakku, dan hanya memikirkan tentangmu..

Kau kekasihku..

sungmin membeku seketika saat sebuah suara lirih membacakan lirik demi lirik yang tertulis di kertas putihnya di mejanya.

Demi apa wajahnya merah padam sekarang. Suara deguban jantungnya sangat terdengar nyaring.

Ia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti juga mendengarnya.

Dengan segera Sungmin menyembunyikan secarik kertas yang sempat terbaca oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau menyembunyikannya? Toh aku sudah baca" ucapnya cuek.

Sungmin ingin sekali menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya tangan tak sampai. Kkkk~

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Oiiii.. Chapter 5 update weh kkk...

Mian buat epep u (Mr. Chu) ngadat.. #plakk

Gomawo ye buat lipiunya kemalen

Cekalang lipiu lagi ye, mau lanjut pan? Lipiu yeeee reader cayaang :*

Gomawo buat

Princess JOYELF137, abilhikmah, anieJOYer, Finda Elf 137, Maximumelf, Atiqah lee minj-a, ajeng kumala, PRISNA SPARKYU, Rinda Cho Joyer, unhi. bondeng, gyumin4ever, reiasia95, Zen Liu, 5351, ChoLee KyuMinie, Kim Yong Neul, sissy, Guest, Ristinok137, dheniemvp joyer, juliana, harukahzy, sary nayolla, TyfiTiffanyLee,okalee, Mayu ChoLee,

Makacih lipiunya kemaleen yak mumu muu :*


	6. Chapter 6

**Should I confess**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Gender : Yaoi**

**WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!**

**°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°**

**CHAPTER 6**

Namja bertubuh mungil berwajah manis dengan kacamata tebal membingkai kedua foxy indahnya menelan kuat-kuat makanan yang hampir beberapa menit ia kunyah pelan.

Namja disampingnya sama sekali tak merasa risih dengan tatapan menusuk dari banyak kalangan yang menyudutkan dirinya.

Termasuk kedua sahabat lengket Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Keduanya melihat Sungmin bagaikan ingin menelanjangi dirinya bulat-bulat.

Kanteen tampak ramai, ia menyesal tak bisa membantu sang Eomma. Ini perintah dari Kyuhyun, dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Namja tampan itu bahkan membayar beberapa orang untuk membantu Eomma Sungmin.

Ahh, sangat mengejutkan.

"Kau tidak makan chagi?" suara bass berucap lembut menerobos gendang telinganya.

Mengalun lembut hingga Sungmin nyaris terbang dibuatnya.

Kepalanya tertoleh pada namja disampingnya yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang tersedia.

Terlihat Eunhyuk sedang terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak makanannya sendiri.

"Uhukk uhukk.."

"Haishh,, ini minumlah. Dasar bodoh" Donghae dengan segera memberikan jus berwarna merah muda kepada Eunhyuk.

Dan secepat itu pula jus tersebut habis tak bersisa.

"Aahh.."

"Ya! Kau menghabiskan jusku" teriak Donghae tak elit.

Eunhyuk hanya nyengir dan mengusap bahu Donghae.

"Kau sendiri yang memberikannya pabbo" ucap Eunhyuk tepat ditelinga Donghae.

'Eh, iya ya... Pabboya Lee Donghae' rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat raut wajah konyol Donghae, Sungmin tergelak melihatnya.

Aigoo, wajah konyol pria terplayboy tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

Tawa merdu Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terdiam dan mengamati setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin yang tengah memerah akibat tawa lepasnya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Donghae maupun Eunhyuk pun membisu melihat sederetan gigi kelinci putih yang berjejer rapi membentuk barisan yang sangat menawan.

"Eh?" merasa semuanya diam dan hanya dirinya lah yang tertawa membuatnya tersadar.

Apa ia salah? Itulah yang terlintas dipikirannya.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jarinya di bawah meja kanteen.

"Kyaaaaaa" kedua namja hiperaktif itu berteriak kegirangan. Entah karena apa yang jelas keduanya semakin menarik perhatian semua orang di kanteen.

Keduanya bersamaan mendekati Sungmin yang masih memasang wajah seolah apa-yang-sedang-terjadi?

"Ya! Mau apa kalian!" melihat sang kekasih hampir menjadi santapan kedua sahabatnya, Kyuhyun dengan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengeratkan pada dada bidangnya.

Sungmin yang tak sempat berbuat apa-apa hany bisa pasrah dalam kungkungan namja yang ia cintai.

Baik Eunhyuk maupun Donghae memasang wajah cemberut melihat kePosessivan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Oh ayolah, bahkan mereka belum sempat menyentuh ujung kuku namja nerd namun memiliki wajah manis dan baby face itu.

Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melayangkan death glare mematikan miliknya kepada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Seketika itu pula keduanya kembali duduk dikursi mereka semula sambil menggerutu.

"Chagi, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut.

Wajah kedua sahabatnya pun semakin mengeruh.

"T-tapi..mereka temanmu Kyu"

Ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Namja manis itu menatap kedua sahabat Kyuhyun bergantian.

Mata kedua namja bermarga Lee itu berbinar mendengarnya.

Sedikit tak rela mendengar kalimat pelan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Selain Eunhyuk dan Donghae, jangan terlalu dekat"

Sungmin bungkam seketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Tangannya tergerak mengambil garpunya dan mulai memasukkan garpu penuh lilitan spageti itu kedalam mulutnya.

'Menggemaskan' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

Dan ia lebih memilih mengabaikan kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan dalam hati dan melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti.

Ia mencomot salah satu kentang goreng dihadapannya dan memakannya sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin yang sedang asik bercanda dengan kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau disini dulu, aku mau mengambil motorku dulu.. kajja Hyuk, hae"

Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum konyol sebelum meninggalkannya seorang diri di pelataran depan kampus mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum polos melihat kelakuan sahabat Kyuhyun itu.

Sudah hampir 10 menit ia menunggu..

Ia memainkan kakinya gemas. Hari ini ia sama sekali tak membantu sang Eomma yang bekerja keras. Ia sangat menyesali hal itu, tapi.. Karena Kyuhyun, sang Eomma bisa terbantu dengan orang suruhan pacarnya.

Ah kata pacar Membuat pipinya panas seketika. Belum lagi pacuan jantungnya sungguh diluar batas normal.

"Oii Sungmin-ah"

Teriakan yang berasal dari belakang membuatnya menoleh dan mengerjabkan matanya heran.

"Siwon-ah? Ada apa?"

Sosok jangkung dengan tubuh atletis, berambut hitam dengan senyuman khasnya yang sangat menawan setengah berlari menuju kearahnya.

Terlihat beberapa gulung kertas yang ia bawa.

"Hay, errr.. Apa kau mau membantuku menempelkan beberapa karya tulis ini di mading?" terlihat sekali ia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan namja manis penyuka labu itu.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Tapi, senyumanya pudar saat ia menyadari jika ia tengah menunggu seseorang.

"Kau tidak bisa ya?" tanya Siwon dengan nada pelan. Sepertinya ia kecewa melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang sepertinya keberatan untuk membantunya.

Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tersenyum lebar dan menarik salah satu gulungan kertas itu.

"Baiklah, kajja kita berkerja" ucapnya penuh semangat.

Ia tak dapat menolak untuk membantu seseorang. Karena membantu seseorang yang butuh bantuan kita, sama saja memberikan air kepada orang yang ada di padang pasir.

Sangat penting.

Ia sejenak menoleh kebelakang memastikan Kyuhyun belum sampai di pelataran depan kampus.

Ia sama sekali tak keberatan, toh tempat mading masih bisa dilihat dari pelataran kampus.

Jadi, ia bisa melihat apakah Kyuhyun sudah datang atau belum.

"N-ne, kajja" Siwon senang bukan kepalang.

Ia mengekori namja mungil itu dan mengayunkan tangannya ke udara.

'Yes! Ia menerima tawaranku' batinnya.

"Disini kan?"

Gerakan tangannya terhenti mendengar suara tenor merdu tersebut.

Siwon tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang bisa dipastikan sama sekali tak gatal.

Sungmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerjabkan matanya.

'Orang ini kenapa?' batinnya.

.

.

.

"Ah, ne Eomma.. Aku akan mambawa kekasihku ke rumah hari ini juga"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum mengejek dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan percakapannya melalui ponsel menoleh dan memberikan death glare kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Tak usah mengejekku dibelakang HYUNGDEUL" ucapnya ganas.

Eunhyuk maupun Donghae pun terbungkam begitu saja.

Namja tampan dengan motor sport hijaunya melaju mendahului kedua sahabatnya.

Eunhyuk dengan segera memutar kunci motor sport putihnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Donghae.

Namja berwajah mirip ikan itu melotot horor dan segera menyusul keduanya dengan motor sport hitamnya.

'Dia kemana?' batin Kyuhyun saat tak menemukan Sungmin ditempat yang namja manis itu tempati sebelumnya.

Motor sport hijau itu pun terhenti di depan pelataran kampus dan ia membuka helmnya guna mencari keberadaan namja berkacamata itu.

Kedua motor dibelakangnya pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa Kyu?" namja cungkring dengan rambut hitam jabriknya.

Sedangkan namja disampingnya menatapnya seolah bertanya.

"Sungmin dimana?"

Mereka pun tersadar. Ah, benar. Tadi namja manis itu berdiri disebelah tiang besar berwarna putih itu. Tapi sekarang?

Oh god, apa anak iti hilang? Di curi orang? Di jual ke tempat prostitusi? Atau..atau...

Berbagai spekulasi pun bermunculan.

"Ini sebaiknya ditaruh disini"

Suara tenor yang memantul dengan koridor yang sudah sepi dari para penghuni Membuat suara itu lah yang paling berkuasa.

Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae langsung bertatapan satu sama lain.

Dan Kyuhyun lah yang pertama tanggap akan suara tenor tersebut.

Ia menoleh dan melihat dua sosok namja yang sedang sibuk menempelkan kertas tak penting dimading.

Ada perasaan tak rela menggerogoti egonya.

Mata hazel itu menangkap tatapan cinta nan kagum pada mata milik namja bermarga Choi itu.

Terlihat sekali dari namja bertubuh atletis itu menatap namjachingunya yang seeang menempelkan kertas berwarna oranye.

"Sungmin"

Suara bass berat itu menggema sepanjang koridor.

Tepakan langkah kaki panjangnya terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Siwon dan Sungmin.

Namja berkacamata itu membeku, dan ia hanya bisa menunduk saat menyadari Kyuhyun semakin mendekat.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo kita pulang" sebuah tarikan paksa pada bahu Sungmin membuat sang empu terkaget.

Belum lagi namja yang masih membawa beberapa gulung kertas itu.

"S-siwon-ah, aku pulang dulu" cicit Sungmin sebelum sepenuhnya tangan yang bertengger dipundaknya membatasi ruang geraknya.

Namja bertubuh atletis itu menatap geram kearah Kyuhyun.

'Apa mereka berpacaran?' batin Siwon menggeram kesal.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya, dan segera ia mengalihkan setelah Kyuhyun membalas tatapannya.

"Apa?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Sungmin hanya bungkam seribu kata...

.

.

.

"Hari ini, Eomma mau bertemu denganmu"

"Mwo?!"

.

.

.

To be continue..

Huweeee maaf jika pendeeekkk...

Saya hadir masih dengan diksi yang julek, dan typos yang selalu nempel disaya #gubrakk

**Big thanks for**

**Princess JOYELF137, Zen Liu, anieJOYer, 5351, abilhikmah, Finda Elf 137, maximumelf, Kim yong Neul, ChoLee KyuMinie, TiffyTiffanyLee, harukahzy, ayyu. annisa. 1, LauraRose14, ajeng kumala, guest, sissy, Cho Adah Joyers, Ristinok137, sary nayolla, gyumin4ever, PRISNA SPARKYU, Juliana, LittleMing137, reiasia95.**

Makasih yang udah setia ngikutin cerita gaje ini. Dan review kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

Errr apa kalian mau baca epep baru aku?

Readers : kagaaa!

Yaudin dah, klo ada kalian temuin aku di akun yang atu yaaakkk..

Selamat mencariii~

**Hargai karya para author yang telah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menghibur kalian semua. Walaupun itu hanya setitik.**

**Mumumuuu.. :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Should I confess**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Neul (Eomma), Kim Ryeowook, etc..**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Drama**

**Gender : Yaoi**

**WARNING! ABAL, AMATIR. DON'T LIKE, EXIT PLEASE!**

**°•°sitapumpkinelf (SELF137)°•°**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Turun" suara tegas Kyuhyun membuat sungmin bergidik ngeri. Dengan kaku ia turun dari motor Kyuhyun dan melepaskan helm yang sempat ia kenakan.

"Bersikaplah selayaknya namjachinguku. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kaku.

"B-baiklah" ucap Sungmin dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang membuat sang empu terkaget dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya pasrah dan menarik nafas agar dentuman dijantungnya sedikit terkurangi.

Ding dong

Tanpa menunggu lama seorang maid wanita membukakan pintu dan membungkuk hormat saat mengetahui siapa yang membunyikan bel.

"Silahkan masuk tuan muda" ucap maid tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun memasuki rumah megahnya dengan Sungmin yang berada dibelakangnya.

Setelah memasuki rumah bak istana milik Kyuhyun, Sungmin menganga melihat begitu megahnya rumah ini.

Banyak karya seni yang memanjakan matanya saat matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang ia yakini 5 kali lebih besar dari kamarnya.

Guci-guci besar terletak angkuh disetiap pojok ruangan. Tak lupa sofa-sofa mahal telah menunggunya untuk disinggahi.

"Eomma mana?" Kyuhyun berucap sendiri. Dan maid wanita yang berbeda dari sebelumnya muncul dan menghadap pada Kyuhyun.

"Nyonya Cho sebentar lagi akan sampai tuan" ucapnya dan segera meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akibat usiran dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang penuh akan kuasa.

"Sungmin. Duduklah" Sungmin yang tengah melamun. Mulai tersadar kedunia nyata.

Matanya mengerjab saat Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan dirinya sendiri diruangan tersebut.

.

.

Ia hanya tersenyum maklum dan mulai menempatkan dirinya pada salah satu sofa panjang yang akan memanjakan tubuhnya.

"Aah andai aku punya sofa seempuk ini dirumah, kkkkkk..." ia terkikik seorang diri saat pikiran konyolnya tersebut.

Tubuhnya menyender sempurna pada sandaran sofa tersebut.

Ah. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Ini minumannya silahkan dinikmati" seorang maid datang dengan nampan bulat ditangannya dan 2 buah minuman yang masing-masing berwarna merah dan hijau. Sungmin yang merasa lancang pun segera bangkit dan menundukkan kepalanya dan memasang cengiran polos.

'Dasar bodoh' seseorang yang berada ditangga itu tersenyum geli dengan sikap konyol namja berkacamata yang tengah menenggak minuman berwarna merah itu.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati sosok tersebut.

Mata Sungmin membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada didepannya. Sosok tampan, gagah sekaligus angkuh tengah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan busana yang jauh lebih santai. Ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut dengan kaos oblong panjang berwarna abu-abu. Ah, so simple but charming...

"K-kyuh-"

Ding dong

Tepat sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya suara bell istana Kyuhyun menginterupsi.

Kyuhyun mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin dan jarak mereka sangatlah dekat.

Oh tak tahukah Kyuhyun jika saat ini Sungmin sedang mati-matian menenangkan gemuruh jantungnya.

"Honey. Kau sud-ah itu siapa?"

Sosok wanita sosialita dengan pakaian yang sangat 'wah' bagi Sungmin itu menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Diperhatikannya sosok berkacamata namun berwajah manis itu.

"Dia kekasihku Eomma" suara tegas Kyuhyun menambah getar-getar aneh pada diri Sungmin.

Sang Eomma yang bernama Lengkap Cho Heechul itu menganga mendengar pengakuan anaknya.

Oh Eomma mana yang tak kaget mendapati sang anak membawa pasangannya yang jelas-jelas seorang namja dengan tenangnya kehadapanmu.

Bruk

Wanita cantik itu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar pada single sofa.

Ia memijat pangkal hidung mancungnya pelan.

"Ahjumma tidak apa-apa?" suara merdu dan manis itu membuat keduanya menoleh kepada namja berkacamata itu. Raut khawatir diwajah polos itu menyita perhatian keduanya.

"Ahjumma Tidak apa-apa" Heechul tersenyum tulus pada namja yang sedari tadi tegang itu. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat mendengar pernyataan dari Eomma Kyuhyun.

"Jadi. Kau namjachingunya Kyuhyun?" lanjut wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu.

"Naneun Lee Sungmin imnida, aku.. N..namjachingu Kyuhyun" pria manis itu tak henti-hentinya sibuk menetralisirkan degub jantungnya.

Sedangkan laki-laki disampingnya hanya diam dan memasang wajah datar.

"Kalian sudah berapa lama berhubungan?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun diam dan berusaha mencari jawaban yang dinilai valid oleh keduanya.

"Dua bulan/empat bulan" keduanya saling berpandangan dengan sebuah kerutan didahi mereka masing-masing.

Heechul merasa ada yang aneh dengan keduanya. Ia pun menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dadanya.

"Jadi... Dua bulan atau empat bulan? Ah atau satu hari?"

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar ucapan sang Eomma yang sepertinya sengaja menyelipkan kata-kata sindiran disana.

"Eomma tak percaya padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima.

Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan melilit-lilitkan tangannya pada ujung baju seragam kampusnya.

Sang Eomma hanya memasang wajah remeh. Itu membuat Sungmin semakin gugup.

"Baiklah akan aku buktikan"

**Chup**

Tanpa aba-aba sebelumnya. Sebuah benda kenyal dengan rasa hangat nan lembut menempel pada pipi sebelah kiri dari Sungmin. Sang empu hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata yang terhalangi oleh bingkai kacamata tebalnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

Hanya bertahan beberapa detik hingga kecupan itu berakhir tapi masih meninggalkan rasa hangat pada pipi gembul Sungmin yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya satu kerjaban mata rubah itu menyadarkan pikiran yang sempat melanglang buana.(?)

Dengan kikuk ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Heechul sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya saat menyaksikan tingkah namja berkacamata itu.

Sedangkan wajah sang anak terlihat pucat pasi pasca ia mengecup pipi Sungmin tapi memang dasarnya sang anak pandai sekali menyembunyikan apa yang ia rasakan akhirnya hanya wajah datar saja yang terpatri disana.

"Ehem.. Kalau cuma dipipi semua juga bisa melakukannya. Itu bukan bukti Cho!" ucap Heechul santai sembari melihat kuku-kuku kesayangannya.

"A..apa maksud Eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang horor sang Eomma yang diam-diam menyeringai tipis.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang Eomma maksud Kyuhyun sayang"

Tak ingin dianggap remeh oleh sang Eomma, Kyuhyun segera berbalik menghadap Sungmin yang memasang wajah 'ada-apa?'

**Grepp**

**Chu~**

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Sungmin dan ia terfokus pada bibir merah delima itu. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun membentur lembut bibir pouty tersebut.

Entah sadar atau tidak Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir lembut bertekstur penuh dengan rasa manis yang menyapa indra pencecapnya.

Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya.

Dapat ia rasakan bibir Kyuhyun sangatlah manis dan hangat. Namun,ia masih belum berani untuk membalas ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Hey, kalian jangan berbuat mesum di depan Eomma" sebuah teguran tegas Heechul membuat keduanya seakan tersadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin.

Matanya saling berpandangan dengan mata Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

**Deg**

**Deg**

'Apa ini tuhan' batin Kyuhyun.

Mata bening itu masih betah menatapnya. Entah mengapa ada sebuah getaran yang menyiksa didada bagian kirinya.

Secara perlahan tautan itu mulai terlepas dan menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya besar bagi Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..aku ingin pertunanganku dengan Seohyun dibatalkan Eomma" Kyuhyun berucap tegas setelah beberapa saat menenangkan dirinya yang sempat tak terarah pasca ciumannya dengan namja nerd yang menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

"huuh.. Nanti kau bicarakan saja pada Appamu" ucap Heechul menatap Kyuhyun penuh pengertian.

Bukan dia yang mempunyai kuasa atas perjodohan itu tapi sang suami.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau suka masak Sungminnie?"

Keduanya tengah berada di dapur luas milik keluarga Cho. Saat pertama kali memasukinya Sungmin merasa jika dapur ini sangat tak layak jika disebut dengan dapur mengingat aksesoris yang menghiasi setiap sudut dapur. Sangat mewah..

Sungmin yang sedang memotong beberapa wortel besar hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku selalu membantu Eomma dalam hal memasak" ucapnya malu-malu.

Heechul tersenyum kagum. Seorang namja bisa memiliki hati tulus dan penuh perhatian seperti Sungmin belum lagi sikap manisnya. Ahhh Heechul sangat gemas dengan namja berkacamata disampingnya.

"Sungminnie.. "

Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Heechul penuh tanya.

"Nde ahjumma?"

Matanya mengerjab dibalik kacamata tebalnya.

"Kau tidak risih jika memasak dengan kacamata tebalmu?" Heechul menunjuk kacamata Sungmin dengan jentik lentiknya.

Sungmin kikuk dibuatnya. Ah, Eomma Kyuhyun sangat perhatian padanya.

"Err..nde, sebenarnya saya risih hehehe"

Tak jauh dari sang Eomma dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun duduk disalah satu kursi dengan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang berada ditangannya.

Sesekali matanya melirik kedua makhluk dihadapannya yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Sini biar Ahjumma bukakan untukmu" Sungmin dengan senang hati mendekati Heechul dan Heechul dengan cekatan menarik kacamata Sungmin dan menaruhnya diatas meja yang berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Sungminnie..kau manis sekaliiii aigoo~ kenapa kau harus menggunakan kacamata aneh itu. Ah matamu sangat bening kyaaaa.."

Pipi Sungmin yang menjadi sasaran utama dari Heechul. Dengan gerakan berlawanan arah Heechul menarik pipi gembul Sungmin.

"Ya! Eomma kau menyakitinya"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin tengah menahan rasa sakit pun angkat bicara.

Heechul menghentikan serangannya dan melihat bersalah pada pipi Sungmin yang telah sepenuhnya memerah.

'Ah pasti sakit sekali' batin Heechul bersalah.

"Aigoo.. Sungminnie mianhe ne.. Maafkan ahjumma pasti sakit ya" Heechul mengusap lembut pipi chubby Sungmin dan sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

'Apa tadi Kyuhyun membelaku? Kyaaaa...' Sungmin tersenyum tertahan. Jantungnya lagi-lagi sedang berlari maraton(?)

Semburat merah berpadu dengan bekas cubitan tangan ganas Heechul semakin memerah padamkan pipi Sungmin yang putih.

'Dia manis sekali' batin Kyuhyun tanpa sadar.

'Eh?'

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Adakah yg menunggu epep abal bin amatir ini? Hohoho kagak yak ya udin kaga papa #semangat!

Setelah baca tinggalin jejak ne readers cuyuuuung :*

Aku sayang kaliaaan dan buat **siders** bertaubat ya sayaang :*

Kkkkk...

Sekali lagi makasiiiih


End file.
